PM64's First Annual Christmas Special
by PokeMaster64
Summary: It was suppose to be a relaxing evening with just me and my OC's as we prepare for the holidays. Sadly, our plans are shattered when we have to deal with a ice themed lunatic who plans to coat the world in ice. Join us as we battle this frozen fiend on the night of Christmas Eve. Special Guest OC contest.
1. Christmas Threat

I sat in a lounge chair, drinking hot cocoa in front of a blazing fireplace. My hair color was brown, my eyes were a nice blue, and I wore a pair of black glasses. I wore a red sweater with a Christmas tree on the front, a pair of jeans, and black boots. Next to the fireplace was a tree with presents on the bottom. It was a glorious time of the year. The time of happiness and enchantment.

I smiled as I looked towards the audience. "Hello viewers, welcome to the first annual PokeMaster64 Christmas Special. I'm your host, PM64. But you can just call me Brad if you like. Yes, I'm doing a Christmas special. I never done one before, so I figure we can just relax for once and get to know each other.

"This is my favorite time of the year. Everyone becomes so innocent and peaceful...if you don't count Black Friday." I shivered. "So many people trampled over me for that TV." I shook my head and chuckled. "Let's forget about that. Point is, this is the time of year where we relax and spend time with our family, open up presents, and enjoy a homemade dinner together.

"The same can be said for those who don't celebrate Christmas. So, for those of you out there who know who I'm referring to, Happy Holidays to you all."

"What are you doing?" I yelped at the sudden voice and fell back in my chair. I got up to see one of my OC's, Ryder. Like always, he was wearing his black cloak. But, underneath, you could see he was wearing a green sweater under it.

"Ryder, don't sneak up on me like that!" I shouted angrily. "I'm trying to do a Christmas special!"

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because…I just want to, alright!" He didn't seem convinced. "Fine…I've been planning something like this last year and I figure now is a good time to do it. I love this time of year, full of magic and wonder!"

"So, why didn't you invite me or the others?" I gulped upon hearing that. "You forgot, didn't you?"

I could only chuckle sheepishly. "It, uh, never crossed my mind, actually." He narrowed his eyes in disappointment. "Sorry, it's just that when you guys are around, I feel like something bad is going to happen. Don't forget that all my stories have a villain in it."

"That isn't an excuse to leave us out."

I sighed. When you argue with Ryder, it's best to just give up. "Fine, you can-"

"Sweet!" I was knocked over by Diego and Chase as they rushed in. Diego wore a scarf, his regular clothes, and messenger bag while Chase wore a black jacket. "We've been waiting for you to give the go. So let's kick this party into second gear!"

Jango came in soon after, wearing a white hoodie, black shirt, and grey pants. "Chill guys, it's just us."

Ryder sits down on the couch and lays back. "So, what exactly were you planning to do for the special?"

"Oh, um, well…I was thinking of…talking to the audience?" I got bored looks from that. "Okay, so maybe that sounds a little boring, but come on, what else am I suppose to do?"

Diego shrugged. "Hey, if you told us sooner, we would've helped out planning."

"Good point…well, we could just do some games to pass the time."

Ryder sighs. "Whatever…I'm going to check some things on my tablet to see what the weather is like." He pulls out his tablet and starts searching the web.

I then came to a sudden realization. "Hey, where are the others?"

Jango responded with, "Eh, they're out at the moment. I'm not sure when they'll be back."

Chase eats some pudding I had laid out on a table. "Too bad. It's going to be awfully quiet without them."

Jango smirks. "Oh please, you just want to be next to Rebecca under the mistletoe."

He blushes and glares with anger. "I DO NOT!"

I could only groan and rub my face. "This is exactly why I wanted to do this alone."

Diego clasps his hands together. "How about I just make a traditional Christmas dinner for all of us? I can whip up one hell of a ham."

I licked my lips. "Ooh, just thinking about it sounds delicious."

"There should be some turkey and other stuff in the freezer in the garage." Ryder spoke up as he continued looking through some files. Diego nods and runs out the room.

I sat down and looked at the guys. "So, do you guys have any pleasant holiday memories?"

Jango raised his hand. "Not recently, but I did have some good times with my parents when I was young. We would sit around the tree and open presents, drink delicious cocoa, have a magnificent dinner." He looks down. "Though, I never got to do stuff like that as I took the life of an assassin."

I pat his back. "Hey, that's over now. So chin up." He smiled a bit. "So Chase, what about you?"

"I just love Christmas! Diego always makes great food, we get awesome presents, and everyone is a lot nicer to us compared to other times. It's just a time of happiness." He expressed cheerfully.

I chuckled a bit. "I can probably guess Diego feels the same. And you, Ryder?"

Ryder shrugs. "I don't really celebrate it much." This made us gasp at him. He rolls his eyes. "What did you expect? I didn't have anyone to celebrate with for the past four years."

I smiled. "Well, now you have us to celebrate with, along with the loyal readers of the internet." Ryder shrugged again and just went back to what he was doing. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"Just some research on past criminals I've dealt with in the past." He causally said without turning from the tablet.

"O…kay…" We heard Diego come back into the house. "Ah, you're back. Did you find the…ham…?" As we looked at him, we noticed two distinct problems. One, he didn't have the ham. And two…he was covered in tons of frost and snow! "What the heck happened?! Did you go outside to find the ham?!"

He shivered badly as he got in front of the fireplace. "N-N-N-No you m-m-moron. I-I-It's s-s-s-snowing in the g-g-garage!"

I blinked in confusion, feeling I just heard that wrong. "I'm sorry, did you say it's snowing in the garage?" The moment he nodded, I started to question if he had hypothermia and started seeing things. "How could that even happen?"

"I-I-I d-don't know, b-but it is!" He shouted.

I could only smirk and start walking towards the garage. "You've been inhaling some strange fumes. There is no way-" The moment I opened the garage door, I was hit with a blast of cold air that froze my pants a bit. I slammed the door shut and walked back into the living room. "Okay, never mind."

Jango looked out the window, only to see frost blocking his view. "That's weird, it shouldn't be this cold yet." He opened the window and gasped. "Um…you all might want to check this out."

We, with the exception of Diego as he was busy warming himself up, came up to the window and saw a shocking sight. A drastic blizzard roared through the neighborhood. Ice formed onto houses, fire hydrants, cars, everything it came in contact with. There was an absurd amount of snow, at least five feet of it. Not to mention, it was unbearably cold.

I grabbed the window and shut it. "Okay, this is definitely weird."

"There was nothing in the weather report about raging snowstorms!" Chase frantically shouted. "Not to mention, the girls are probably stuck in that mess!"

Ryder got up and placed his tablet away. "They're smart, I'm sure they found shelter. Now for the bigger problem…" He heated up his hand and pressed it against the window, melting away the frost for a short while. "There's something unnatural occurring. This isn't a normal snowstorm."

Diego sneezed as he joined us. "It's manmade, no doubt. Someone might be causing this storm. Who, why, and how, however, is the real question."

Ryder rubbed his chin and takes out his tablet. "The storm is most likely interfering with wireless signals, but my tablet can bypass that and link up to city security. I should be able to find something." He started to hack into the city security cameras and spied on the streets. But all they showed was more snow and ice. "Dang it, the cameras are frozen."

"I have an idea." I walked into my hall closet and pull out a small rover with tread tires and a mini spy cam. "This should be able to go into the blizzard without freezing up." I set it down. "Ryder, since your tablet has a better signal, can you control it with your tablet?"

He nods and starts syncing up with the rover. It turns on and starts moving, with me opening the door for it.

Chase darted his eyes around nervously. "Oh, this is bad, this is bad." He gasps when he saw his breath. We all started to notice the change in temperature. "We're going to freeze to death in here!"

Diego slaps him across the face. "Pull yourself together!"

I went to the thermostat and raised the heat to the highest it could go. "Not sure how long that will help. Ryder?"

"The rover has just enter the city streets." We crowded around him to get a better look.

We could see from the camera that something was on top of a large skyscraper. A big, clunky machine that was spewing the icy, cold blizzard into the air. Next to it was a figure. Ryder zoomed in to get a better look. It was a man wearing heavy snow jackets, pants, boots, and a pair of snow goggles. He looked like he was laughing like a maniac.

"What the heck? That guy is causing all of this?" Diego questioned.

"Apparently so." Jango replied. "Still, what is he up to?"

"I'm not sure. He could be trying to turn the world into a new Ice Age or he's trying to kill of all life as we know it." Ryder suggested, sending chills up my spine. And that is not a freakin' pun.

Chase scratched the back of his head. "Odd…" He looks back and gasps. "G-G-Guys…we have company!"

We turned around and saw a shocking sight. Ice started forming over the floor and taking on new shapes. Humanoid shaped, ice monsters stood up wielding blades of ice. They slowly started advancing towards us, with intent of killing if I'm correct.

I smiled nervously and raised my hands in surrender. "H-Hey fellas, no need to get violent of anything…right?" One of them sliced my chair in half with one clean cut. "Okay, that was just rude." I barely dodged a swipe from it.

Jango growled. "Alright, what's going on?"

A blizzard formed in the center of the room, creating a faint image of the man we saw from the rover. "Greetings, pitiful weaklings. I hope you are enjoying the drastic change in temperature."

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"I am the master of cold, the king of freeze, the bringer of blizzards! I am Dr. Glacial!" There was an awkward pause after that. "What?"

Diego was the first to speak. "Dude…that is the stupidest name I've ever heard in my life."

Glacial growls. "It is not stu-" He slaps himself and regains his composure. "Anyway…you're probably wondering what I plan to do. You see, my weather machine is currently pumping a freezing agent into the air that is dropping the temperature to subzero. It will soon spread to different states, then different countries, then finally, THE WORLD!

"Once I've frozen the world into ice, I will lead my legion of molecularly created ice warriors to enslave all of mankind. Starting with you."

"What?! Why us?!" I yelled in confusion.

"You five are my biggest threat. So, I'll make sure that you won't be able to interfere with my plans. Warriors, take care of them." The blizzard transmission ended and the ice warriors raised their swords.

I gulped nervously. "Um, what are we going to do?"

Diego reaches into his bag. "Have one heck of a Christmas brawl, that's what!" He throws a bomb that explodes in their faces, shattering five of them.

Ryder charged at a few. One tried to slash him, but he vanished at the last second. He appears overhead and kicks its head off. He lands and fires two Infernos at the other two, melting them on the spot.

Chase flips away from some as they attempt to slice him. He jumps onto the mantle and grabs a poker, sticking it into the fire. When they came in close range, he cuts their heads off one by one with a fluid motion. One of them tried to parry him, but he uses the hook to disarm him and shatter him to bits.

Jango was having the easiest time taking them down as he punched and kicked his way through a hoard of them. "Ha, haven't had this much fun in a long time!" He rips one's arm off and impales it before kicking it into the fire. He grabs the other and smashes their faces into each other.

As for me…I ran for my life. I was being chased up the stairs and towards my room. I needed to get something from there that will at least provide me with some protection. I swung the door open and slammed it shut. I took a moment to catch my breath, but the feeling of relief was halted when a blade smashed through, nearly cutting me. I jumped back and started digging through my closet for something.

"Come on, where is it, where is it?!" I could hear the ice warriors almost destroying the last of the door. I kept searching frantically until I came across the needed object. "Ha, found it!" My eyes widened when the door exploded into splinters. The ice warriors marched in. "H-Hey fellas, is the violence necessary?"

They responded by raising their swords, preparing to end me. I could only smile nervously as I whipped the object out. A grey handgun with a long barrel and kind of large. I pulled the trigger and it sent a shot that exploded two of them. The remaining ones flinched in surprise, giving me enough time to destroy them as well.

"Thank you explosive shells." I ran back downstairs to assist the others.

Ryder had took out his Bo staff and was smashing away at a group of them that tried to gang up on him. He grabbed one from behind and threw it into another swarm of them. The one he grabbed had a bomb planted on, resulting in the warriors to explode with it.

Diego charged through a bunch of them using Flame Charge. He got grabbed by the tail the moment he deactivated it and was held upside down with an ice sword to his neck. "You know, it's kind of rude to grab someone by the tail." He uses Dragon Claw to slice of the arm and then the head. He grab it and throws it into ten of them, knocking them down like bowling pins. "Ha, a strike for me!"

Chase was smashing the ones that got too close with Iron Tail. He reached into his jacket and pulled out some firecrackers and a match. "Not exactly in the season, but it'll do." He lights the match, the firecrackers before throwing them into their faces. The resulting explosion wasn't massive, but enough to crack their faces and knock them over.

Jango melted down a bunch more with Flamethrower. When he saw he was being surrounded, he jumps up and collides his fist into the ground, resulting in a shockwave that knocks them back and smashing them into the wall.

I just kept them at a distance with my gun until I finally shot the last of them. I sighed and dropped to my knees. "Man, that was exhausting."

"You're exhausted?! All you've been doing was shooting them to pieces!" Diego argued.

"I'm not a superhuman or anything, you know!" I retaliated

"Enough, both of you!" Ryder intervened. "We have more pressing matters to attend to." He pulls out his tablet and pulls up a screening of Earth. "Look at this." We took a closer look and see that a large storm was slowly growing over the country. "I've been getting alerts from other towns and cities that they are starting to severely drop in temperature."

Chase shivered. "Sounds bad."

"It gets worse. At the rate the temperature is dropping, the chances of anyone surviving are pretty slim. No creature, probably not even an artic creature or Ice-Type, could possibly survive that long. Even if they could, food will start to become scarce."

Jango nodded nervously. "I think we all know where he is going with this."

"So that Glacial guy is going to endanger the lives of billions of people all around the world? And for what reason?" There was no way this guy was doing this out of entertainment.

Ryder closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm not sure." He stores his tablet away. "However, our objective is obvious. It's imperative that we stop that machine at all costs or the world will be experiencing a climate shift that will spell disaster for all of us."

Jango rubbed his hands together. "Great, let's find this guy right now and-"

"Slow your jets, Jango. This won't be as simple as you might think." Ryder points out the frost covered window. "We're dealing with some serious trouble. This guy managed to create a machine that not only creates deathly blizzards and extreme cold, but also sentient life out of ice. Charging in won't be our strategy." He heads to the garage for some reason.

"And how do you propose we stop him?" I called out to him in curiosity.

He reenters the room with his sliver suitcase. "Simple, we're going to get some…technological help." This left the rest of us confused. "We're going to modify Brad's car to get through this snow and find our help." He opens the front door, sending more cold air in, and walks out.

Diego rubs his arms. "BRRR! Geez, he's cryptic! And who's this so called help anyway?" He rubs his chin for a moment before coming to a shocking realization. "Wait…you don't think it's her, do you?"

We all looked at each other with the same expression of wonder and shock. None of us were brave enough to answer. I could only gulp to break the tension. "Only one way to find out." With one last agonizing thought, we followed Ryder out.

* * *

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the first part of this. This is going to be relatively short, so to speak, but I hope you all enjoy. This is the first time I've done anything in first person (or with myself included), so please bear with me.**

**Also, I'm hosting a little contest for one of your OC's to make a special guest appearance near the end of the special. Just leave the OC in the review or PM me and I'll announce the winner in the final chapter. All I'll need is name (obviously), species (human, Pokémon, etc.), and any other thing you want to throw in. Happy Holidays! **


	2. Assistance of the Android

We drove through the thick snow towards the city. Ryder somehow managed to convert my car into a snowmobile. I'm not sure how, but I choose not to question it because it's freezing out here! Which reminds me of something…

"R-Ryder, where e-e-exactly are we h-heading?" I asked as I tried to warm myself up. I had to take a bunch of jackets with me and it was still freezing, even with the car heater turned up.

He didn't respond immediately as he drove past some cars stuck in the snow. "We're heading to a nearby hotel." This left us confused as to why his 'help' would be in a hotel. "Everything will be realized once we get there."

After a few more minutes of driving in the harsh blizzard, we parked in front of a fancy looking hotel. If who I'm thinking of was really here, I questioned her choice in vacation destinations. Anyway, we all got out of the car and made our way to the entrance. Jango had to melt the ice off the frozen shut doors as we went in.

Ryder went up to the front desk and ringed the bell. "Hello?" There wasn't a reply from anyone.

"Geez, talk about customer service." Diego sarcastically commented.

"I'm not surprised, really." Chase shared. "How would you feel if the world was being turned into a frozen tundra?"

"I probably sell a lot of hot cocoa and make a killing off of it." He replied.

Ryder ignored their little conversation and started searching through the guest book. "Let's see…Room 515. Everyone, into the elevator." We nodded at him and followed him into the elevator.

We went up to the fifth floor, along with the sound of generic elevator music with a holiday mood to it. Despite this, I never really enjoyed elevator music. It was always so repetitive and, well, flat out irritating after awhile.

The elevator doors open and we head down the hall. We walked past many rooms until we came up to the one we were searching for. Room 515, and there seemed to be loud music playing in there.

Jango sighs. "Oh yeah, it's definitely her." We, with the exception of Ryder, nodded in agreement.

"Now we just need to get her attention." Ryder pulled out his Skeleton Key and scanned the lock. A clicking sound unlocked the electronic lock and he opens the door, letting the music hit us at full blast.

And there she was, laying down on the bed with her eyes closed and jamming to the loud speakers booming throughout the room. She managed to hear them come in, but was none the wiser of their true personas. "Oh good, you must be here to bring me my dinner."

Ryder walks up to the speakers and shuts them off. "Not exactly…Laura."

The android Pikachu's eyes widened and she bolted up. She glared after processing his image. "Ryder…what an unpleasant surprise." She looks past him and sees the rest of us. "And look, you brought your little friends along as well."

Ryder grips the scruff of her fur and lifts her up. "Listen, I have a low amount of patience right now, so I'll make this quick. The city is accumulating a high amount of snow and ice at a disastrous rate. We need your help."

She couldn't help but snicker at that. "I'm sorry, you need my help? The great and powerful Ryder requires MY help?"

"Don't push it, I can easily shred you to pieces." He warned. "Look, there is a weather machine that is creating all of this. Normally, I would go up there and shut it down myself. The problem is that the blizzard is stronger at the machine. You have a better chance of getting to it and finishing the job."

Laura removes his hand and lays back down on the bed. "Tempting, but I see two problems. One, even I can't last in the cold. My circuits will freeze up if I stay out there for too long. And two, what makes you think I'd help the likes of you?"

Jango steps up. "Oh I don't know, how about that the world will be frozen in ice with you along with it?!"

Laura yawns and turns onto her side. "Still a no."

Diego narrows his eyes. "Well, reasoning isn't going to work." He slowly reaches into his bag. I stopped him before he could do anything rash. "Dude, she isn't going to listen. I say we use force."

"Let Ryder handle it." Still, Diego had a point. Laura was too obdurate to change her mind. Anything Ryder might say to tempt her could ultimately backfire.

"Now how about you do me a favor and buzz off?" She ordered us rather tiredly.

Ryder looked up slightly before looking back at her. "Question, you said the cold will freeze up your circuits, correct?" She nods wordlessly. "Good to know, because the room is starting to freeze up."

"WHAT?!" She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. True to his word, the ceiling was slowly starting to form a sheet of ice over it. She looks at the window and gasps as the same was happening to it. The room was slowly turning into a frozen tundra. "You need to get me out of here, now!"

Ryder turned his back to her. "I believe your exact words were, 'Now how about you do me a favor and buzz off?'" He mimicked in her voice.

I crossed my arms with a smirk. _There's the mind twisting Ryder we all know._

Laura found herself biting her fingers nervously as she could feel the temperature dropping at an alarming rate. All she could do was swallow her pride and sigh. "Okay, save me and I'll help you, whatever it is. Because I want to live and Christmas is my favorite holiday."

Chase pumps his fists. "Oh yeah!"

"Just get me out of here!" She shivers as the ice formed around her feet. I picked her up and placed her on my shoulder.

We ran out of the room, only to come across more snow warriors forming right in front of us. "Oh, you have got to be kidding?!" Jango growled. He takes in a deep breath and fires a widespread Flamethrower to create a path.

"We need to get out of here before more come!" Ryder yelled as we head to the elevator. Much to our dismay, it was frozen shut.

"Now what?!" Diego complained. More snow and ice warriors popped up behind them and shot freeze rays in our direction.

Laura ducks her head and growls. "You did not just do that!" Her shoulder opens up and fires a missile into them, exploding in a flurry of snow. She closes it up and holds up her right arm. It started to transform in an arm cannon, where she started blasting plasma bolts at more.

I looked around in a panic as I tried to come up with a solution. That's when an idea popped up. "I got it! We get to the roof and jump!"

"There is no way I'm killing myself!" Chase shouted as he flipped over some snow warriors and destroyed them with Electro Ball.

"No, we'll be fine. With all the snow building up outside, we'll have a soft landing." I ducked away from an ice beam.

Jango punched out another group. "There's a ton of ice as well! I don't think we should take chances!"

"It's the best idea we have!" I grabbed a fire extinguisher and sprayed some ice monsters that got too close to me and Laura.

Ryder beheaded multiple of them with his Bo staff. "Brad's right!" He uses Inferno to make a path towards the stairs. "They're keeping us from getting out! But the roof is probably the only spot they haven't secured!"

Diego eradicates a bunch with an explosive bomb. "It sounds crazy and we'll most likely die!" He smirks. "I like it!"

"Then let's go!" We charged right through the crowd, knocking back any that tried to grab us. We reached the doorway that lead to the stairs and busted in. It was a long way up to the roof, but we had to endure it. We started running up the stairs as more ice started to make its way into the building.

I looked up and saw ice birds fly down at us. "Are you serious?!" Fortunately, I came prepared and brought out my gun. "Take this, you flying nuisances!" I shot a large portion of them out of the air, shattering them to shards.

Jango looked back and saw an army of them running up. "Oh no you don't!" He stays behind a bit and slams his fist into the stairs. They cracked and fell apart, leaving a large gap between them and us. "Later, suckers!" He started heading back up to catch up with us.

Ryder threw shurikens at the ice birds, but found himself running low on them as the ice birds kept multiplying. "They won't let up!"

"We're not going to make it!" Chase screamed in terror.

Laura glared at him. "We're not going to die, you moron! Now quit acting like a baby and actually help!" I rubbed my ear due to the volume of her tone.

Diego handed Chase a yellow bomb. "Pour some electricity into that and throw it!" Chase was confused, but trusted his friend's plan. He zaps the bomb with all his might and throws it up. "Everyone, shield your eyes!" We did as instructed.

I felt a great warmth hit me like a tidal wave, and saw light through my arm. When it died down, the ice was temporarily melting, including the monsters. "Nice work, Diego!"

He grins boastfully. "Yeah, I know."

We reached the top floor and came to the roof. We covered ourselves as the frigid temperatures became worse. Laura was getting the worst of it. "W-Why d-d-d-did I agree to this?!"

Ryder runs to the edge and spots the car, buried in a thick blanket of snow. "There it is!"

I looked back and dodged icicle projectiles. "And there THEY are!" The ice warriors started coming closer to us.

"Everyone, we need to jump!" We looked back and forth nervously. Ryder sighed. "We're going to be find. Have a little faith." He stops an icicle from nailing him. "Now, JUMP!" He jumps off the building towards the car.

The ice warriors were starting to close the distance. I really hated the idea of jumping off a 20 story building…but being impaled with icicles wasn't exactly a pleasant option. I took a deep breath and jumped off the building, much to the shock of Laura as she screamed. The others followed in my example and leaped off as well.

We landed face first into the snow and, much to my great relief, it was a relatively soft landing. I pushed myself up and dug Laura out of the snow, where she developed a snow beard. I held back a snicker. "Hehe, L-Laura, you have a, hehe, little something on your, hehe…" I couldn't help it, she looked ridiculous.

She growled irritably and rubbed it off. "J-J-J-Just g-get me out of this bl-bl-blasted snow!"

Jango blew a Flamethrower over the car to get rid of the snow. We started piling in with Ryder at the front. He starts up the car, but it started sputtering. We saw icicles raining down from the sky. "Ryder!" We screamed.

"I know, I know!" He revved the engine a few more times before hearing in roar. "Hold on tight!" He slams his foot on the accelerator and we flew right out of the hotel.

Chase leaned back in his seat, panting with exhaustion. "Okay…let's never do that again…"

"Hate to burst your bubble, Chase, but we're not quite done yet." Ryder mentions, causing Chase to groan. "We're heading to the eye of the storm."

"WHAT?!" Laura stood up and grabbed him by the cloak, though it thankfully didn't distract his driving. "You saved me just to head into a BIGGER storm?! Are you crazy?! I won't survive!"

"You said you would help if we saved you, whatever it is." He repeated her earlier words.

She grinded her teeth. "You still can't expect me to survive out there!"

Ryder pulls out a briefcase. "I brought some gear with me to upgrade you. It'll allow you to withstand the frigid temperatures." Laura was dumbfounded by his preparedness. "Diego, Brad, you start adjusting her system."

"Right." I said in agreement. Laura could only sigh in defeat and lay on her back. I opened up her torso, revealing her power core. "Ah, that feels warm."

"If you break anything in there, you'll be eating through a tube." She warned before shutting down.

I chuckled nervously. "Heh, no problem." Diego and I took out the equipment and started working on her.

* * *

**This was a short chapter, but whatever. Anyway, contest is still running and…(sigh) I've only gotten 1 submission. Seriously? Come on, where's the fun in that? Anyway, review!**


	3. Winter Brawl

**Yes, I'm well aware my 'First Annual Christmas Special' is about a year overdo. Well, I plan on finishing this, then starting immediately on the second one. Also, quick reminder, all of this is within the context of last year. Anyway, the winner of the OC contest is Codester989, with his OC Russel.**

* * *

The blizzard grew worse as time passed on. People were bundling up in anything they could find to keep themselves warm, even huddling up. But it only prolonged the inevitable. If things didn't warm up soon, people were going to die.

Russel, a Wartortle, stood on the roofs of buildings as he watched the city slowly covering in a sheet of ice. Attached to his back was a baseball bat, a possession of his he likes to carry everywhere he goes. Due to the severity of the storm, he had to wear a bunch of winter clothing to keep himself warm.

He covered his eyes as the storm grew more intense. "Dang, this is some freaky weather! What the heck is going on?" He looked down and saw some snow goblins running around like wild animals. "…am I hallucinating?" He heard the sound of a car engine revving through the storm. This made him raise a brow in confusion. "What kind of maniac is crazy enough to be driving in the middle of a blizzard?"

The car sped through the snow and slid to a sliding stop, crashing into the side of a building. We groaned from the whiplash and shook our heads. Laura got up and pulled a screwdriver that I dropped out of her chest. "Don't you know how to drive?!" she scolded as she shut the panels.

Ryder glared at her. "Forgive me if I can't drive in a _blizzard _while avoiding _snow goblins_!" She growled and opened up her arm cannon.

"Enough, both of you!" I shouted. "We have other things to worry about!" I reached under the seat and pulled out a mask, right side white and the left side black. I placed it on, making my voice deeper. "We need to hurry before everything freezes over."

Jango nodded. "Agreed." He punched his fists together. "Let's go!"

We stepped out of the car, suddenly nailed by the force of the colds winds. Chase hugged himself and shivered. "I-It's g-g-g-g-getting w-w-worse!"

Diego crossed his arms. "This guy is going to destroy the planet if it gets any colder!" He pulled out his bombs. "Time to destroy the machine!"

Our eyes widened when the snow began to rise. Snow golems stomped on the ground and growled, cracking their knuckles, which made the sound of ice cracking.

Laura clenched her teeth and pulled off her tail blade. "Assuming we survive!"

Ryder pulled out a shuriken and threw it into its face, exploding on impact. "Laura, you run ahead and head into the eye of the storm! We'll hold them off!"

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" she asked suspiciously. "How do I know this isn't some sick trick to destroy me again?"

"Because our lives are far more important than our rivalry. Now do it or you're going to be destroyed either way!" he yelled as the golems advanced forward.

She narrowed her eyes, still suspicious. She could never trust Ryder, no matter what. But this wasn't the time to let her emotions get the better of her. Her favorite holiday, plus her life, were in danger. She might as well put up with his orders and trust him until this is all over.

She clenched her fist. "Alright…I'm going in!" She charged at the golems. They got ready to smash her, but Jango and Diego rammed them with Flare Blitz and Flame Charge. She ran past them and headed towards the storm.

Russel scratched his head in confusion. Why was that Pikachu heading towards the storm? The others seemed to be keeping the snow golems off her tail. Did they know what was causing this blizzard? How were they going to do that?

He narrowed his eyes. Well, he can't just sit around and do nothing. He didn't want the city, plus everywhere else, to get destroyed.

He took a few steps back and ran off the roof, jumping from building to building, sometimes nearly missing the edge.

The snow golems turned around and prepared to follow her, but Diego jumped in front of them and waved his claw mockingly. "Ah, ah, ah…" He threw a red bomb into one of them, taking out a large group at once.

More golems formed from the ground. They started forming icicle teeth and claws, becoming much more menacing. They growled and charged at him.

Jango superheated his fists and punched through them, melting them in an instant. "Take this, you frozen freaks!" He blasted a demonically charged Flamethrower, reducing them to water which quickly froze. "Is that all you got?!" He felt a beam of frozen energy nail his back. He turned around and glared at a snow creature that formed cannons on their arms. He felt his back, which was coated in ice. "Lousy snowmen…"

Chase was running around, avoiding shards of ice being fired from every direction. He was grabbing anything he could get his hands on and throwing it into the snow golems' faces. It only helped in slowing them down. He tried using Electro Ball, getting a few lucky shots in. But the snow made it hard for him to see and aim.

"Darn it!" He took a misstep and slipped on some ice, falling on his back. "Ugh…" he uttered as he held his head. His eyes widened when the golems started surrounding him. He chuckled nervously. "Hey fellas…"

They growled and started body slamming him, piling more and more snow on top of him and hoping to freeze him to death. At first, it seemed to be working. That is, until a bright flash of yellow light occurred under them and blasted them off, with Chasing leaping out with Volt Tackle.

He landed and dusted the snow off his vest. "Well, that went well." More golems popped up, leading him to run away.

I blasted their heads off with my gun, but they grew just as quickly. I holstered the weapon and raised my hands in the air. "Alright, you got me." They took the bait and moved closer. Good thing they couldn't see through my mask because I had one of the biggest smirks on my face.

Once they were in range, I pulled out a small pistol shaped weapon and fired a stream of flames into their faces. They melted into deformed messes. I twirled the weapon in my hand, laughing. "Chill out…" My eyes widened and I face-palmed. "Did I really just say an ice pun?"

Ryder threw explosive shurikens into the faces of the snow golems, but he was running low on them. He jumped back a great distance and pulled out his trusty Shockwave Gun. With a smirk, he pulled the trigger and unleashed a wave of vibrations that tore through the snowmen, reducing them to powdered snow. More came up behind him, but he blasted them without turning around.

* * *

As we fought, Laura slowly made her toward the storm. She had her eyes covered, as the snow was building up around her. She peeked from behind her arm and looked up at the monstrous storm. It was a swirling vortex of snow and ice, dropping scraps of ice that shattered upon impact against her.

The upgrades I gave her were coming in handing. Her core was keeping her body from locking up in the snow. Her gears would have turned into popsicles by now.

She shook her head. _What am I doing? I know…I'm walking into a deadly storm, risking my life, and going to fight some lunatic. Ugh, why did I take my vacation here of all places? _She braced herself and charged through the storm.

Russel managed to catch up to her and watched as she moved through the storm. "She's either really brave or really stupid…or both." He found a ladder and slid down it…emphasis on 'slid'. It was too slippery and he ended up plummeting into the snow.

"Ow…" He pulled his head up and shook the snow off. "Meant to do that…" He dusted his shell off before heading over to the storm. It felt stronger the closer he got to it. He shielded his eyes and followed after Laura.

Ice formed around Laura as she trudged through. Her core was doing its best to melt it off, thankfully. But she won't be able to last forever. She would like to know how this madman was surviving in this mess. There was no way even he could last this long, even with protective clothing. She wasn't sure if an Ice-Type could survive this. A Pokémon who is meant to survive in the cold!

Russel was slowly catching up to Laura. He tried calling out to her, but the storm blocked out his voice. He hugged himself as a cold shiver went up his body. How she was surviving this without winter gear is beyond him.

They slowly started coming towards a light source that shined through the storm. They were getting closer to the eye. They used as much strength as possible and ran toward the wall, breaking through it and entering the eye.

They shook their heads and looked up at the skyscraper. Since they were in the eye, there was significantly less snow surrounding them. The building was barely touched with snow. Plus, it felt much, much warmer compared to outside.

"Whoa…" Laura jumped and looked at Russel, who stared at it in amazement.

"The heck?! Who are you?!" she yelled. She pulled her fur sleeve back and aimed her arm cannon. "If you're working for that nutcase who did this, I'm sending you twenty feet under!"

Russel was quite shocked he was not only being threatened by a quick tempered Pikachu, but a quick tempered Pikachu with an arm cannon. He pulled his bat out and held it defensively. "Me?! Who the heck are you?! Are you a robot?!"

She scoffed. "The appropriate term is android, thank you very much. Now, answer the question!"

"Look, I have no idea what's going on! I only followed you to see what was going on!"

She glared. "You're not lying…"

He sighed. "Okay, okay, hang on. Let's just…put our weapons away and start over, 'kay?"

It took a minute, but she nodded in agreement. She closed up her cannon and he placed his bat back on his back. They walked over to each other and shook hands. "Laura."

"Russel. So, what exactly are you doing here? And what did you mean by 'nutcase'?"

"A madman by the name of Glacial. He wants to cover the world in ice and snow and start a new Ice Age and blah, blah, blah! Honestly, all I want to do is deck this guy in the face." She punched her fist into her palm. "Oh yes…I'm going to enjoy hearing his screams when I pull his arms out of socket and break his knees."

He blinked. "You're…surprisingly violent."

She shrugged. "So I've been told." She glared at the top of the building. "He's up there spewing the blizzard everywhere. If we take out that machine, we take out the blizzard."

He smirked. "Sounds good to me." He walked to the doors.

She narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"What? The doors aren't frozen. We can just use the elevator to get to the roof." He opened the doors, then frowned…hard.

Vicious, pterodactyl shaped snow monsters squawked and crawled all around the main hall of the building. They eyed Russel and slowly advanced towards him. Once they were close enough, they leaped at him with ice claws extended.

With one of the best poker faces he could make, he slammed the door shut. They could hear the snow birds slamming in the door and squawking painfully. He turned to Laura. "So, you wouldn't happen to know a way up, do you?"

* * *

Outside the storm, we continued to fight of the snow golems one by one. With an endless field of snow, we were dealing with an endless army.

Diego checked his bag and frowned. "Well, bad news. All I have left is ice bombs and…that will be anything but useful for this fight."

Ryder blasted another chunk of snowmen with his Shockwave Gun. "I have plenty of power left in my gun, but it won't last us forever."

Jango cracked his knuckles. "Honestly, I'm still raring to go."

Diego rolled his eyes. "Of course you are. You have an absurd amount of stamina." Now it was Jango's turn to roll his eyes.

_**Ugh, this is a waste of time.**_

Jango's eyes widened a bit. _Scourge? What do you want?_

_**If they kill you, I'm kaput too. Listen, how about we make a deal with each other? You lose your temper and I'll use my power to destroy these frosty creeps?**_

_That's crazy! I'll lose control!_

_**I'll minimize the amount power enough to let you have your freewill. It's not like you have much choice in the matter.**_

Jango sometimes hated agreeing with the fire spirit. He sighed. _Fine, but just this once. _He looked at the others. "You all might want to stand back."

We nodded and took a step back as requested. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes as crimson fire swirled around him. Already, he was giving off a menacing heat that melt the ground under him. He could feel the demonic aura surging through his veins.

His arms engulfed in crimson flames. His tail flame turned crimson as well. He opened his eyes, which have turned red and emitted flames from them. **"Alright…which one of you freaks wants to die first?" **

The snowmen looked at each other in confusion before snarling and lunging at him.

"**Oh good, all of you!" **He swung his arm forward, creating pillars of fire that erupted from right under them.

We covered our eyes as the sparks flew around. "We need to find some cover!" Ryder suggested. We nodded in agree and ran away to find shelter.

* * *

Back with Laura and Russel, they were scaling the skyscraper. Well, actually, it was Laura who was scaling it. Russel had his arms around her neck and held on tightly. "Are you sure you couldn't find a safer way up?"

Laura smirked. "This is the safer way."

He rolled his eyes and looked down. "Uh…Laurie?"

"It's Laura."

"Whatever…uh, you might want to speed it up a bit."

The android Pikachu looked down and saw the snow birds flying up after them. She groaned. "Of course…there's always a catch." She dug her feet's claws into the building and aimed her right arm cannon as she slowly climbed. She blasted a bunch of them out of the sky, but some of them were scaling the building after them.

Russel readjusted his hold on the android and pulled out his bat. He whacked any snow birds that got too close to them. "Ha! Take that, you flying rats!"

"Nice shot," Laura complimented.

He twirled the bat in his hand. "Thanks." They nearly fell when flying icicles pierced the building. The snow birds were getting a second wind and throwing sharp icicles in their direction.

Most of them shattered when they hit Laura, but one pierced her body. "Hey! Do you want to set off my core, you mangy birds?!" She pulled it out.

Russel raised a brow. "Set off?"

Her eyes widened and she chuckled nervously. "Oh, nothing." _Maybe I shouldn't tell him I can self-destruct._

More icicles came flying at them. Russel covered Laura and used Iron Defense. The spears shattered upon hitting his shell. "Keep moving!"

She nodded and started climbing up faster. The Wartortle kept blocking attacks and whacking them at every chance. They were nearing the top.

* * *

Jango roared as he ripped armies of snowmen apart. The sheer intensity of his heat was melting the snow under him…along with the street.

He snapped his claws and sent a marble sized ball of flame that, upon contact, erupted into a wave of flames that turned them into steam. Some tried to grab him from behind, but he blasted them off effortlessly. They melted just from getting near him.

"**Do you really think a bunch of puny snowmen can challenge the might of me?!" **He formed a ball of crimson fire in his hands and threw it at them, turning them into slosh.

We hid in an alleyway as we watched the fight unfurl. "To think we lowered ourselves to using hellfire to melt some snowmen," I muttered.

"Doesn't matter," Diego reassured. "As long as he buys us some time, I down with it."

Chase gulped. "Uh, how do we know Jango won't turn on us?"

"He won't," Ryder replied. "Even Scourge knows the dangers of these creatures. Hellfire may be far more effective than regular fire, but the increasing temperature might put a damper on that. Besides, with Jango still in control, he isn't using all of his energy. He's using most of it to keep himself from going crazy."

"Well…I feel a little safer…" He jumped from an explosion of crimson flames. "As safe as I can be!"

Jango punched through the chest of snow monster and turned it into steamed instantly. He took in a deep breath and unleashed a demonic Flamethrower, a giant crimson beam of raw energy that the snowmen didn't last a second against. Even the ones that weren't hit were destroyed by the heat.

He crossed his arms and laughed evilly. **"Let that be a lesson to you freaks! No one can beat the might of Jango Phoenix!" **He turned around and prepared to regroup with us, not to mention calm down, when he a strange rumbling sound occurring behind him. **"What the…"** He turned around and saw snow starting to pile up. It grew taller and taller and taller until it was the size of a skyscraper.

It took shape as arms extended out of it, then legs. A head formed up top as ice formed on it, creating teeth and eyes. The giant snow golem extended out ice claws and flexed them, getting ready to use them on Jango.

He growled. **"So, you think you can take me on, huh? Take this!" **He fired a demonic Flamethrower into the golem's face. Jango blew some smoke with a satisfied smirk, but frown upon seeing the attack did nothing. Its face wasn't even partially deformed. With an angry grunt, he golem raised its foot. **"Oh shi-"**

The foot slammed on top of him, causing a shockwave that shattered glass and broke the streets. The force knocked us down onto our backs. Snow flew into the air and buried us alive.

The golem laughed deeply as it raised its foot off of Jango. He was unconscious and, unfortunately for us, reverted to normal. It prepared to stomp on him again, but his body disappeared, confusing the snow golem.

Ryder appeared back next to the pile of snow we were buried under with Jango slung over his shoulder. He set him down and checked his vitals. Thankfully, he was still breathing.

I popped out from the snow and shook my head. "What the heck is that thing?!"

Ryder glared. "His trump card."

* * *

Glacial laughed on the top of the skyscraper. A small opening was made in the storm just so he can see his giant snow golem tearing through the city. He rubbed his hands together. "Excellent, my beast. Freeze them until their bones turn to ice."

Laura and Russel finally made it to the top and hid behind a power box. They peeked out from behind and saw the machine, pumping snow and ice into the air and creating this disastrous storm.

"My very own Ice Age! A winter wonderland! Oh yes, I can see it now! A world covered in ice! No more pesky heat! Only the cold!"

Russel rolled his eyes. "What is he, cold blooded or something?"

Laura narrowed her eyes. "Cold blooded creatures can't survive in this kind of weather."

"You know what I mean."

"Whatever…" She glared at the machine as her shoulder opened up a rocket launcher. Her eyes glowed red as she scanned the machine for weak points. Her targeting system aiming in every possible location before finding two weak points, the bottom and a small opening on the side. She smirked. "Perfect." She fired the missiles at the weak points.

They were close to hitting the machine, but they never made it as snow tentacles whipped out of nowhere and smothered the missiles. They dropped them and aimed for the two attackers.

"Crud!" They separated and made a break for it. Laura fired plasma spheres and Russel blasted them with Water Pulse. More snow swirled around and wrapped around them, grabbing them by the necks and holding them up. They tied the android up and confiscated Russel's bat.

They were brought over to Glacial, who clapped mockingly. "Bravo, I say! Bravo! I never expected anyone to actually try and stop me." He narrowed his eyes. "Wait, who are you two?"

Laura gave an exasperated grin. She really wanted to deck him. "I'm Laura, the android Pikachu."

"And I'm Russel. And we're here to stop you!"

Glacial narrowed his eyes at him before doubling over in laughter. "Oh, that's a riot! HAHAHAHA!" They glared at him. "I'm sorry, but seriously? This is who I'm supposed to be afraid of? A worthless pile of scrap and some random Wartortle?" He continued to laugh as he turned around and walked back to the edge of the building. "Word of advice, kid. Go home to Mommy and Daddy before I decide to off you."

Russel glared angrily. "Shut up…" Laura's eyes widened a bit. "Don't you dare mock my parents!"

Glacial shook his head. "I can do whatever I want, kiddo. I'm making the world into my own personal Ice Age. Soon, I shall rule over this world of ice. You're in no position to be threatening me." He waved them off. "You're no mad scientist. You're no half-demon. And you're no super spy. You can't beat me." He smirked. "And they can't stop me."

* * *

The giant golem roared as he searched the streets for us. He peeked over buildings, checked the alleyways, even opening trash cans.

We were hiding inside a hardware store, catching our breath. Jango had his head bandaged up as he laid against the wall. We were laying low until we could come up with a plan. Diego wandered off somewhere. Why? We didn't want to know.

Ryder peeked out every so often, watching the monster smash anything that looked like a hiding place. "Won't be long until he finds us."

I took my helmet off and set it to the side. "This is not how I expected our Christmas to go."

"Same here…" Jango muttered. "I was hoping to drink some hot chocolate, sit around the fire place…"

"Kiss Amanda under the mistletoe," Ryder added with a smirk.

Jango blushed and punched his shoulder. "S-Shut up…"

He chuckled, then sighed. "Hey, you're lucky. You have someone to spend it with." He narrowed his eyes sadly. "I have no one…"

Chase patted his back. "Hey, chin up. You still have us."

"True…could be worse. I could be spending the day moping. Instead, I'm spending it risking my life fighting an ice themed lunatic." He chuckled to himself. "Definitely not the most unusual Christmas I've had, but it's up there."

I chuckled. "Well…I guess we could be in worse situations. Still…" The building rumbled, snow dust falling on our heads. "I would rather be somewhere warm right now."

"Yeah…" Ryder glared out the door. "We need to take that thing out somehow."

"Melting them seems to work," Jango suggested. "But not even a demonic Flamethrower could pierce him."

"His exterior must me smothering the flames out somehow. If it's getting cold enough to endure your attacks, that might be a problem."

I rubbed my chin in thought before snapping my fingers. "Why not from the inside?" They looked at me. "Think about it. He's using all his energy just to keep heat melting him from the outside. But if we blast him from the inside…"

Ryder rubbed his chin. "Yeah…that might work. But how are we going to get inside? I think he's more interested in smashing us than eating us."

They heard chuckling coming from the back of the store. "Oh, you just let me handle that."

I narrowed my eyes. "Diego…what did you do?"

We heard the sound of an engine coming to life. Diego drove over to us in one insane looking lawnmower. Equipped on the back was a turret filled with sharp objects. The front had chainsaws attached to the front, all connected to one pull string. The front had his signature logo on it, the ace of spades in green fire. The back was the strangest. It had multiple exhaust pipes poking out and were spewing smoke. The regular lawnmower tires were replaced with snow tires. As for him, he was decked out in protective gear.

He tipped his safety glasses with a smirk. "Gentlemen…"

Chase's jaw dropped. "Diego…what is that?"

He laughed as he gestured to the monstrosity he was sitting on. "We…are in a hardware store during what is basically the apocalypse. Did you expect me NOT to take advantage of such an opportune moment to craft some new weaponry?"

Ryder shook his head with an eye roll, but he had to smirk at his cleverness. "Well, we have our distraction. You sure you can do it?"

"HA! Just watch me!" He slammed his foot on the gas pedal and drove out of the store faster than a racecar.

The snow golem roared as it grabbed a building and shook it, scaring the people trapped inside. Its eyes widened when it heard a thunderous engine echoing through the storm. It turned its attention away from the building and looked down.

"Hey buddy!" Diego shouted. "Say hello to my little friend!" He activated the turret and fired a stream of knives, blades, and other sharp objects into the monster's face.

It staggered back angrily. A few blades lodged themselves into its eyes, blinding it. It rubbed its eyes to try and remove them. With it distracted, Diego drove over to its left leg and rammed through it. The golem became off balanced as it flailed back and forth. The snow started flying to its destroyed foot, repairing it.

Ryder ran outside and glared. "Help Diego distract it while I get up top!" He ran over to a building just about the golem's height and began scaling it.

I pulled out my flamethrower. "Let's go!" They nodded at me and we ran to battle.

* * *

Glacial laughed as he watched us battle the colossal golem of snow and ice. "Pitiful. Do they really think they can defeat my snow golem? Soon the whole world will be covered with them! Then the new Ice Age can begin!"

"Blah, blah, blah, Ice Age!" Laura mocked, provoking the madman. "Blah, blah, snow golem, I'm so evil!" She smirked. "You hear that? That's what you sound like."

He glared and walked over to the irritating android. "You are in no position to be disrespectful to me, robot-"

"Android," she corrected in annoyance.

"Whatever. Point is, I win. You lose. And nothing can stop me."

She smirked again. "Sorry, but I already know you will lose."

He chuckled. "Oh really. Then tell me. What is it?"

"Come a little closer and I'll tell you." He rolled his eyes and leaned closer. She whispered, "Two things. One, my team is going to turn your monster into a puddle which will be evaporated by the half demon, then they're going to come up here and help me destroy this machine. But they won't. You want to know why? Well, here's reason two…" She turned her volume up to full blast and screamed into his ear. The earsplitting sound made Russel cringe.

"AAAHHH!" Glacial fell back and covered his left ear. He could feel blood trickling out. He glared. "Kill them both!" Snow goblins popped out of the machine, even with ice blades for arms, and ran at them.

One of them swung at Russel, but he retreated into his shell, keeping himself from being decapitated. The goblin peeked in, then aimed his blade into the hole. Russel's head popped out and he used Bite, clamping down hard on the blade and snapped it in two. With the second half of the ice blade in his mouth, he cut the snow tentacle that had him captive.

As for Laura, the ice blade just shattered upon hitting her. She smirked as Russel sliced her free, to which she immediately punched the goblin's head off.

Glacial got to his feet and checked his ear. He couldn't hear anything out of it. His eardrum was busted. He growled at the android. "You demented robot! You destroyed my ear!"

She shrugged with a wry smile. "Oops."

"RAWR!" Snow started flying around him. His right arm formed an ice blade around it while his left one formed a pair of ice claws. Snowy ice wings formed on his back, taking the shape of bat wings. They flapped and lifted the madman into the air. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!" He threw icicles at them.

They dodged them frantically, as they struck through the roof with ease. Russel retrieved his bat and shattered a barrage of them flying at him. Though, Laura seemed to be the main target for the madman. He had a score to settle with her.

"You will pay, robot!"

"Okay, first of all, you still have one good ear! Besides, you kind of deserved it!" she argued as she dodged attacks. "And secondly, I'm an android! Seriously, there's a difference!"

"I don't care!" He flapped his wings wildly, sending a strong, blustery gust at her. The force of the winds lifted her off her feet.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" She flailed her arms as she spun in circles.

"Hand on, Laura!" Russel gripped his bat tightly and ran over to Glacial.

Glacial glared and whipped around, sending a stream of snow that lashed the Wartortle across the face. "Don't think I've forgotten about you, twerp!" The snow whipped at him again.

Russel retreated into his shell and used Iron Defense. _Okay, I'm going to need a new plan._

As the madman laughed, Laura tried to balance herself out in the winds. It took a lot of effort, but she managed to steady herself enough to grab her tail blade. She clicked it and extended the blade out. "Russel! Catch!" She threw it at him.

"Huh?" Glacial looked back at her, getting his face nicked by the blade.

Russel saw it hit the ground and smirked. "Sweet!" He got out of his shell and dual wielded his bat and her tail blade. He sliced through the snow whip and ran toward Glacial.

He rubbed his cheek, which bled a bit. "I'm going to kill that-" A blunt force struck the back of his head, making him woozy. "Ow…my…head…"

The storm holding Laura dispersed and she landed gracefully with a bow. "A ten point landing!"

Russel handed her tail back. "Ready to beat this clown?"

She twirled her tail blade in her hand with a smirk. "Oh yeah!" They raised their weapons and charged at Glacial, who flared his wings and soared towards them with his claws extended.

* * *

The snow golem roared and slammed its fists down, shockwaves spreading across the ground. The buildings shook, threatening to tip over from the mighty earthquakes.

Diego kept firing at the monster from all angles, keeping it distracted as we took it on more offensively. Jango and I unleashed fire onto its legs. It melted slowly, but not effectively enough to do any real harm. Chase fired Electro Balls at it, but they didn't do much either. All we were doing was keeping it from harming any of the buildings.

As we did, Ryder stood at the edge of the building and glared at the monster. He spread his cloak out like wings and leaped off, flying on the winds. The winds were moving in multiple directions, but he managed to ride them with little difficulty.

The golem kept moving its head as it fought us below. It made it challenging for the Charmeleon to land on him, as he would not stand still.

"Stupid snowman…" Ryder muttered as he pulled out his Shockwave Gun. He turned the dial up a bit and aimed. "Open wide, Frosty." He pulled the trigger and unleashed a powerful sonic blast.

The shot tore through the monster's head and made it severely unbalanced. It teetered back and forth before turning around to face its attack. With an opening to its mouth, Ryder fired Inferno from his palms and shot himself right into it.

The golem's eyes widened and it gulp, confused about what just happened. It glared and roared at us.

Chase shivered, both from the cold and in fright. "O-O-Oh m-m-m-m-man!"

Inside the snow golem, Ryder fell through the cold insides and hit the bottom. He groaned and shook his head. He saw that the entire inside was filled with random street objects, such as street signs, trash cans, even a car.

He stood up and dusted himself off. It was a bit warmer in here than outside. He checked the snow walls and dug his claw through it. Powdered snow flaked out. He smiled. "Good…"

He took some steps back until he was in the center of the beast. With a sigh, he spun around and unleashed Inferno from his palms, tail, and mouth, creating a…well, an inferno of flames that engulfed the whole inside.

The golem's fist turned into a mace and raised it high. We readied ourselves to fire back until we noticed something. It was…well, in the snowman's case, sweating.

It checked its forehead and saw water droplets running off it. In fact, the same thing was happening to his entire body. We could see a blue light inside of it, becoming brighter with each passing second.

The monster could feel the immense heat rising from within it. It uttered one last response. "…oh…" With that, he exploded into slush and flame that rained down on us.

I placed an arm over my head to block most of it. I laughed. "Ryder did it!"

Upon hearing his name, Ryder popped out of a pile of slush and held his head. "Well, that was fun…" He stood up and wiped most of the slush off. Frost formed over his jacket. "Great…back in the dreadful cold…"

We ran over to him. "Nice work, dude!" Jango praised.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Diego cheered.

He chuckled. "Thanks, I guess." He glared up at the storm. "Now for Glacial."

* * *

The sound of his monster exploding made Glacial turn around in shock. "NO!" He growled and turned toward Laura and Russel, who were smirking. "I'll kill you before they even get up here!" He flexed his claws and slashed at them.

They jumped out of range. Laura grabbed Russel, who withdrew his head into his shell, and threw him at Glacial. Russel rammed him with a powerful Skull Bash. With the icy villain dazed, Laura activated her arm cannons and fired two energy blasts that sent him near the edge. He flipped up and fired a storm of ice spears. Russel used Iron Defense while Laura punched them as quickly as possible to avoid getting punctured. Glacial used this as an opportunity to fly at her and slam his two icy fists down on her. The forced sent her five stories down, crashing into a frozen computer and desk.

She got up and rubbed her head before gripping the ground, dislodging it, and throwing it upward. Glacial made the mistake of looking down because he nailed his jaw upon doing so. Russel got up behind him and whacked the left side of his face with his bat. He held his ear in pain before forming ice around his legs and kicked the turtle in the gut, then the jaw, sending him skyward.

He flailed his arms as he fell back down. He withdrew and used Iron Defense, reducing the damage of his impact. He popped out and fired Water Pulse. Glacial caught it, turned it into ice, and crushed it. He fired shards of ice at him, to which he used Iron Defense again. He would have kept firing if it weren't for the metal that touched the back of his head.

"Forget about me?" Laura asked teasingly before giving him an energy blast to the head.

He skidded across the ground before standing up and slamming his fists down. Pillars of ice shot up and nearly hit her. The entire roof became filled with ice pillars, turning into some sort of icy forest.

He held up his bladed arm and walked around. "You can't beat me, robot!"

"Ugh…android! I'm a freakin' android! How hard is that to remember?!" she shouted from somewhere in the ice.

"But you can't stop me forever! Soon you will succumb to the cold! Everyone will! And then the world shall return to the state it was meant to be in!"

"A cold, barren wasteland void of life? You sure you wouldn't rather live on Pluto?"

"Silence! I've had enough of you speaking for one day!"

"Hmm…you know, saying that just makes me want to annoy you some more!"

He growled. "Shut up! Just shup up!"

She laughed. "Maybe I should sing! Would you rather here Jingle Bells or Deck the Halls?!"

"I said shut up!"

"Ooh, Deck the Halls it is!" She sang with an obvious mocking tone. "Deck the bad guy, oh so jolly, Falalala lalala~!"

He roared angrily and smashed the ice pillars as he tried looking for her. "I'm going to enjoy ripping out your power core as I shred you into little pieces!" He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around.

I glared with an exasperated smirk. "Sorry buddy but, when you mess with Laura and my friends, you mess with me!" I presented him with a punch to the face.

He staggered back and held his nose. "How did you get up here?!"

I pointed at his machine, which was smoking. Russel stood next to it with his bat, which was covered in soot and oil.

Glacial gasped and looked up. The storm was gone. He looked back at me, where I was joined with Ryder, Jango, Diego, and Chase. Ryder pulled out his Bo staff, Jango activated Thunder Punch, Diego held up a chainsaw, and Chase pulled out a lead pipe.

He stepped back, but backed up into something. He turned around and received an uppercut to the jaw from Laura. Russel finished him off by jumping off her and slamming his bat right into his face.

He teetered back and forth with a dazed expression. "I…hate all of you…" He fell unconscious.

Diego threw the chainsaw away and laughed. "I'll give him this, he had to be pretty brave to take us on!"

I chuckled. "Yeah." I picked him up and slung him over my shoulder. "We better get this guy to prison." They nodded in agreement.

Russel placed his bat back on his back and turned away before Ryder stopped him. "Hey, what's the rush?"

He looked at him and shrugged. "I just wanted to help out. I'll be leaving now."

Diego smirked. "Yeeeeeah-No. Sorry buddy, but you just risked your life to help a bunch of people save an entire town and possibly the world. You're not leaving without something in return."

He shook his head. "It's fine, really."

I smiled. "Come on. At least join us for Christmas."

Russel looked to the side in thought. After the day he had, maybe it wouldn't hurt to have some fun. He smiled. "Well, you're obviously not going to give me much choice. Fine, I'm in."

We cheered in excitement. Ryder looked at Laura. "What about you? Care to join us?"

She rolled her eyes. "I suppose…after the day you put me through…" She saw him hold his hand out. "Huh?"

"Let's call a Christmas truce, deal?"

She looked at his hand with a surprised expression. He was even smiling. She looked up, considering the offer greatly. Going back to her hotel room was obviously out of the question. And she needed a place to stay. She sighed before smiling and shaking his hand. "Deal." They narrowed their eyes at each other briefly before chuckling.

* * *

We got Glacial to prison before heading home. With the storm gone, the gone a bit warmer. It will take a while for all the frozen buildings to melt, but some people are helping to get everyone out of the frozen buildings.

We made it to my house, to which Jango started melting the ice off. I stretched. "Boy, I could go for some hot chocolate right about now."

"Agreed," Ryder said with a nod.

I chuckled, then saw something at the window. The lights were one. The power came back on a little while ago, but I remembered turning them off before we left. "What the…" I looked at the others, who shrugged. Jango finally unfroze the door and opened it.

"Uncle Jangy!" He was suddenly greeted by Katie, who ran up and hugged him. She wore a tiny purple jacket and white scarf. "You're back!"

He blinked in confusion. "Katie? How did you get in?"

"We've all been here for a while." We all came in and saw Amanda, Diana, Rebecca, and Derek. Amanda smiled and waved at Jango. "Glad to see you're okay."

Jango smiled and ran over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "You're okay!"

"When did you all get here?" Laura asked.

"After you guys left, we got here before the doors got frozen shut," Diana explained. "We've been trying to stay warm in here as best as we could."

"Yeah!" Rebecca shouted cheerfully. "What happened out there, anyway?"

Chase chuckled nervously. "Long story…"

Derek ran over to him and Diego. "Hi Diego! Hi Chase! Can we open presents now?!"

Diego smirked and leaned down. "Presents? We haven't even had Christmas dinner yet." He rubbed his head, making him giggle. "Just wait, alright?"

"Okay!" He ran around with Katie, playing with the bits of snow that littered the floors.

Diego cracked his knuckles as he made his way into the kitchen. "Give me a minute while I whip up some food."

We nodded at him before heading over to the couch. Diana raised a brow at Russel. "So…who's this?"

I smiled. "This is Russel. He was kind of enough to help us out with the storm."

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It was nothing, really."

I chucked. "Well…this isn't how I expected my Christmas special to go, but I think it went well."

Laura laughed. "Yeah. I got a lot of good shots on him. Managed to break his eardrum."

"You did what?"

"Nothing~!" she exclaimed in a sing-song tone.

I eyed her before rolling my eyes and smiling. "Well, this has been one heck of an adventure. Though, I'm hoping next Christmas is less apocalyptic."

"Same here. I don't think I can handle another storm like that," Amanda muttered as she rubbed her arms. Jango smiled and wrapped his arm around her. She smiled and snuggled up to him.

"Dinner is ready!" Diego announced as he wheeled in a cart of food.

"Already?" we asked in confusion.

"Yeah, all the frozen are…well, frozen solid. So I just whipped up some instant noodles for everyone." He handed everyone, except Laura obviously, a bowl and fork.

I twirled some noodles onto my fork. I looked at the audience. "Thank you for watching. Have a wonderful Christmas and Happy Holidays to all!"


End file.
